


[Podfic] A Royal Invitation

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This is a podfic of "A Royal Invitation" by out_there.Author's Summary: His mum might have already ordered commemorative plates to celebrate, but as far as Greg's concerned, it's just another celebrity wedding.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] A Royal Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Royal Invitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337150) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



This is a podfic of "A Royal Invitation" by out_there.  
Author's Summary: His mum might have already ordered commemorative plates to celebrate, but as far as Greg's concerned, it's just another celebrity wedding.  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Pairing(s): Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade  
Original Fiction by: [out_there on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there)  
Podfic Reader: [Elle_dubs on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)  


**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for Voiceteam 2020 Challenge: Time Warp! for Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell.
> 
> Thanks to out_there for having blanket permission!
> 
> Intro/outro music is "Lover's Hollow" by Blue Dot Sessions.


End file.
